Jang Geun Suk
Биография Чан Гын Сок родился 4 августа 1987 года в уезде Танян провинции Чхунчхон-Пукто и был единственным ребёнком в семье. В 6 лет начал карьеру модели, в 10 лет стал сниматься в телесериалах. В школьном возрасте, впечатлённый японской поп-музыкой в исполнении Кэна Хираи и группы L’Arc-en-Ciel, самостоятельно начал учить японский язык, в более старшем возрасте учился в Новой Зеландии, где приобрёл познания в английском языке. Это позволило ему впоследствии получить роли в японском фильме «One Missed Call: Final» и американо-корейском «The Case of Itaewon Homicide», причём западные критики отмечали хорошее знание актёром английского языка, продемонстрированное в последнем фильме. Несмотря на то, что гастроли и выступления занимают большую часть его времени, Гын Сок получил очень хорошее образование: начальная школа Seoul DongEuii, средняя школа Кwangjang, новозеландский колледж имени Нельсона, высшая школа Bangsan, университет Hanyang. Фильмография 2013 Pretty Man 2012 Love Rain 2010 You're My Pet 2010 Mary Stayed Out All Night 2009 The Case of Itaewon Homicide 2009 You're Beautiful 2008 Beethoven Virus 2008 Baby and Me 2008 Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do 2008 Hong Gil Dong 2007 Going Crazy Waiting 2007 Happy Life 2006 Hwang Jin Yi 2006 Alien Sam 2006 One Missed Call: Final 2005 Lovers in Prague 2003 Nonstop 4 2002 Daemang 2002 Orange 2001 Four Sisters 2001 Ladies of the Palace 2000 School 3 1998 Hug На радио *2006 Jang Geun Suk's tu4u *2004-2005 Jang Geun Suk's Young Street Мюзиклы *2005 MBC Children’s Musical (Hercules) *2004 Musical (Theseus) Награды *2012 26th Japan Gold Disc Awards: Best 3 New Artists (with 2PM and B2ST) *2012 10th IFPI Hong Kong Record Sales Awards: Best Selling Album - The Lounge H Vol. 1 (with Big Brother) *2012 10th IFPI Hong Kong Record Sales Awards: Best Korean Album - The Lounge H Vol. 1 (with Big Brother) *2012 48th SBS Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: Male Popularity Award - You're My Pet *2011 Korean Popular Culture and Arts Award: Cultural Minister of Finance Award *2011 19th Korean Cultural Entertainment Award: Hallyu Grand Award *2011 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards: Taiwan Top Searched Single Korean Artist *2011 China Music Award & Asian Influential Awards: 15ª edición "Artista coreano más influyente” *2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards: Top Buzz Male Korea Star Award *2010 KBS Drama Awards: International Netizen's Popularity Award - Mary Stayed Out All Night *2010 46th SBS Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: Male Popularity Award - The Case of Itaewon Homicide *2010 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja junto a Moon Geun Young (Mary Stayed Out All Night) *2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards: Top Buzz Premio Estrella Masculina Corea Top Buzz Premio Estrella Maculina Asia *2009 SBS Drama Awards: Top Ten Star Award (You're Beautiful) *2009 SBS Drama Awards: Netizen Highest Popularity Award (You're Beautiful) *2008 KBS Drama Awards: Popular Actor Award (Hong Gil Dong) *2008 MBC Drama Awards: Newcomer Award (Beethoven Virus) *2008 44th SBS Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: Best New Actor - The Happy Life *2008 KBS Drama Awards: Best Couple Award - Hong Gil Dong (with Sung Yuri) *2007 MNet Top 100 Must Have Males: # 3 *2006 MNet TOP 100 Charming Guys Who are Single *2006 MNet Top 100 Adorable Males: # 29 *2006 KBS Performance Awards: Best Couple Award with Ha Ji Won for Hwang Jin Yi Дискография 30 мая 2013 30 мая 2012 18 мая 2011 Синглы *2010 Jang Geun Suk - Magic Drag(ft. SISTAR Hyo Lyn) *2009 Jang Geun Suk - Just Drag *2009 Jang Geun Suk - Yepptic & Haptic Love *2008 Jang Geun Suk - Black Engine Галерея Prince-JKS-3-jang-geun-suk-33077417-554-837.jpg wallbiggg.jpg 0c88735beca2ddec4d130fa6e928fa8f.jpg ang-Keun-Seok-1292455.jpg jang-geun-suk_1371575499_af_org.jpg jang-geun-suk-800x450.jpg Jang-Keun-Seok-1266018.jpg Jang-Keun-Seok-1277483.jpg Jang-Keun-Seok-1277484.jpg Jang-Keun-Seok-1277488.jpg Jang-Keun-Seok-1292457.jpg Jang-Keun-Seok-1294626.jpg Видео left|300pxright|300px left|right|300 pxfull|right|300 px Категория:КорАктер Категория:КорПевец